Molecular delivery has been a challenge in the medical field as well as in the field of biological molecule analysis, in particular when aimed at obtaining controlled delivery of analytes of interest to specific environments. Whether for medical applications or for fundamental biology studies, several methods are commonly used for the delivery of various classes of biomaterials and biomolecules.
Controlled delivery of targets to specific environments, e.g. specific cell types and/or tissues of individuals in vitro and/or in vivo is currently still challenging, especially when directed at providing controlled release of the target in a controllable conformation, typically associated to a biological activity.